A beautiful masterpiece
by Untraceable-Munk
Summary: this story came a bit from a drawing my love drew a while back. i actually kept it as my wallpaper and even until today i still hang on to that drawing. this story was a bit inspired by said drawing of her's. one can call it love but i call it a lust. anyways this story ,and i think i need to mention this on my profile xD , are all from simon's p.o.v but i write it for her. :3


I constantly find myself getting lost in such divine artwork from an artistic angel. You can't help but smile each and every time you stare at divine masterpiece. Almost as if a future prodigy at art has just walked into your life. You smile at the thought of just bringing that image into reality in your state of mind. Makes you think about her each and every passing second and even at times you find your heart aching for her and wanting to spend every lasting moment together. Just the thought of imagine how beautiful she looks when she blushes gives you that hypnotic feeling in your heart about her alluring beauty. Your body tends to get that illusion of just holding her close while feeling a bit shy. Whether it be long distance love or just right in front of your own eyes, love is love.

Even as time moves on, you still don't lose hope in one day uniting both worlds into one. Even against all odds and all battles in life, you still fight to achieve the goal of just being with her. To some they may just see through their eyes as love, but when you ache for someone so deeply and badly that you feel as if you're happily in love…then you feel that it's not only a feeling of love but you lust for them as well. Fights and wars may even break out in life, but even in those darkest times in love, not only are you fighting for her love but you also fight to change her world. Even for some they are willing to take a dive and fall into the abyss of hell just to give her the world.

As much as the world may even be against you and how you can't spend moments together in person…you still find ways to overcome that and find ways for you to bond. Even after moments of staring at such a beautiful masterpiece of art you still can't help it but just picture her being in a blissful happiness. Just one moment, one look, or even one word…can just hypnotize your heart into that haven of love. Not even distance matters because you can almost feel the beat of her heart aching close to your chest. It's as if a guardian angel has walked into my life and stole my heart away. The more I stare at her celestial artwork the brighter and stronger your lust burns for her.

You always wind up looking at the sky and just can't help but smile at the fact that not only do you see her as your love, but you always wind up seeing her as if she was your future wife. You feel that without her in your life that you fall into a shadow of despair but from the moment you spend it her, with such elegant beauty, you feel as if you have the strength not only to take on the world but to give her the world. She lights up my world that just revives my cold dark world of mine. From then on, you feel as if you can just feel her elegant presence around you. The sound of her heavenly voice flowing through your head as if she was behind hypnotizing your mind and heart.

No matter how much the world has gone rogue on you, you still watch her and care about her as if you are her guardian angel. All you want in life is just for her to be happy…even if it means hurting you in the process. You just care about them deeply that they attach and become a part of your life that you just can't let go. Even if you wind up falling in life, you still never stay down, you still stand up and continue to fight. You push yourself beyond your limitations not for your own health, but because you care about her, to show that you love her and just change her world. Just the thought of seeing her smile, is the one motive you need in life just to keep going in life.

Even through the passage of time, the roughness of life, the despair of emotions, our love entwines and grows stronger. As you wake up to start your day, you can't help but just imagine the illusion of how beautiful she looks even when she's sleeping like an archangel. Even as we both shed tears, love yet binds and grows stronger than steel. To some, they feel as if possessions make them happy in life but through the eyes of one that lusts for someone… the one thing you ache is for their love and for them to have a joyful life. Without you I feel as if my life has turned gray and see no joy in life but with every second I spend with you I feel as if my world blooms happily and heavenly. The more I think about you the more butterflies I get in my stomach that just want to roam freely and just tickle my heart with such pleasant love. One can't help but see just a divine love from a lustful masterpiece of art.

With such beauty inside my love and your love inside my soul I feel my heart skipping to such a melody. I feel as if my life has just seen such a beautiful paradise that I just want to stay and never leave. Each time I just think about your beautiful eyes, I can't but see them as beautiful as a shining diamond that is just priceless. Heh, through my eyes you are truly a beautifully divine yet kick ass love doctor. Even throughout life itself I can't help but just imagine a star falling down the sky shining as brightly as the sun. Even as I can't help but see such a shining star, and even from the moment we met up until today and even beyond, you are truly my one and only beautifully divine star.


End file.
